Truth or Dare
by Celestial Starlight
Summary: New STORY! If you want to be a camper in my story, message me with details of your character. I need name, looks personality and godly parent. Truth or dare demi-god style. The more reviews, the more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare: Demi-God Style.

Hey, readers. I love humour. And what is more humorous than a game of Truth and Dare. DEMI-GOD style! I will be taking suggestions. If you want our name down with your dare or question, I will put them down. The more reviews I get, the more chapters. Take's Place after the TLO. **Dialogue is in bold**. Hope you like it… 

Percy's POV:

It was a dull day. No monsters. Chiron's legs were still broken so he didn't teach archery anymore. The Apollo campers took it in turns to teach the campers sometimes it took three teachers because we were getting more and more campers. (**A.N: If you want to be a demi-god in my story, send me a message**.) I was in my cabin preparing for archery lessons (like they would help me.) when Annabeth, Grover, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse and Chris all filed in.

"**Is there supposed to be a party I don't know about or something?" **I asked.

"**No," **Travis stated "**Me and Connor ran out of pranks to do and besides, were on probation." **Oh yeah, I remember. Connor and Travis had wired small bombs to Mr. D's soda can so whenever he opened them they exploded. When Mr. D found out he almost strangled them but Chiron convinced him to settle with probation. Connor and Travis weren't allowed into camp store and were told to stay in their room all day with the exception of one hour with supervision by Katie Gardener (who hated them especially) and meals.

"**We were thinking we could play truth or dare." **Annabeth looked up at mewith her big pleading grey eyes. Look away from the hypnotic eyes.

"**Fine." **I gave in. We all sat down on my cabin floor. "**Who wants to start?"**

"**Oh me, me!!" **Grover pleaded, jumping up and down.

"**Sure Grover, don't lose your tail."** I rolled my eyes. Grover had been super ecstatic lately, probably due to being appointed a Lord of the Wild.

"**Okay, Katie, truth or dare?"** he looked at Katie.

"**Truth."** Katie said. Big shocker. Grover instantly looked incredibly evil.

"**How do you feel about Connor?"** Katie paled and blushed at the same time, if that was possible.

"**Umm. I kinda like him."** She whispered.

"**What was that Katie? I didn't hear what you said."** Clarisse asked innocently.

"**Okay, I like him. Happy?"** Katie yelled. We all burst out laughing at the look on Connor's face. It was a mix of disbelief, confusion and happiness. Katie was bright red now.

"**Fine. Well now it's MY turn."** Katie threatened glaring at all of us. We all gulped.

"**Clarisse, truth or dare?"** Katie's face was grinning in anticipation.

"**Dare me flower girl." **Clarisse said with a menacing grin.

"**Okay then. I dare you to kiss…"** Katie thought for a minute **"Grover."**

"**WHAT!?!"** Grover, Clarisse and Chris yelled at the same time. Well, Grover kind of bleated it out in a terrified voice.

"**But Grover has a girlfriend, and I have a boyfriend."** Clarisse spluttered.

"**Fine. Then I'll pronounce you Grand Chicken for chickening out."** Katie gloated.

"**Fine."** Clarisse mutterd something hating tree huggers. She kissed Grover for half a second then both her and Grover started spitting and retching.

"**Hey! This is my room you know."** I complained. Clarisse and Grover glared at me.

"**Okay then, Prissy, truth or dare?"** Clarisse demanded. She scared the Hades out of me.

"**Dare."** I said confidently. At least much more confident then I felt.

"**Hmm. I dare you to kiss Annabeth in the Artemis cabin."** I paled at the thought of that. Cabins were like the thrones to the Gods. They could tell when someone was inside. I felt dead already.

"**Do I have to?"** I pleaded.

"**Yes."** Clarisse had an evil look on her face. **"Or you can forfeit and be a chicke**n."

"**Fine. Err, Annabeth. Give me a second. I need to write my will."** I walked to my desk.

"**Can I have some paper?"** Annabeth asked me. **"Thanks. My will shall state that Chiron should torture the witnesses who led us to our death."** I stared at her. She was really scary when she was angry.

"**Good Luck!"** Grover called out. We would need it. Annabeth and I trudged off the Artemis cabin. I swear, silver has never been so frightening. We walked inside fearfully.

"**If we die, I want to tell you something. I'm the one who used your computer to download some music."** I admitted.

"**You WHAT!?!!"** Annabeth tackled me to the ground. She took out he knife and held it to my throat. "**Apologise."** She coldly demanded.

"**I'm sorry!"** I stammered loudly. She may be my girlfriend, but that wouldn't stop her from gutting me like a fish.

"Fine. I'll let you live." Annabeth said. She helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Annabeth. I owe you." I told her.

"Don't worry you don't owe me anymore." Annabeth suddenly kissed me. After to me what like ten minutes she stopped and pushed me to the ground and ran out.

"What the Hades?" I said aloud. Then there was a bright flash of light and I saw a VERY, VERY angry Artemis.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!!!" Artemis was still in her twelve year old form but she was still frightening. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CABIN!!!"

"Umm, it was truth or dare and I was dared to kiss Annabeth." I said in very quiet voice.

"Fine, because it was a dare, I'll let you live, but do that again and you'll spend the rest of you life as a pitiful worm. Do I make myself clear!?!" Artemis demanded.

"Yes, my lady! Very clear!" I stuttered.

"Good." I turned away as she dissapered in a flash of white light. I ran out the door and barraled into Travis and Connor where they were filming the whole scene. I was ready to murder all of them. But I was going to get my revenge in another, much more sweet way.

I returned to the cabin to laughs and snickers. I ignored them and sat down. My revenge was all set in place…


	2. Chapter 2

**HI I'm back people; I wanted to wake up early so I could finish a new chapter before school tomorrow. I have SOO many people who put their names up and characters! Thanks sorry that I can only put a few this chapter, but if you don't appear in this chapter you WILL appear next chapter. I have a list of you guys posted on my computer with descriptions so I can't forget. Listening to Lily Allen it gives me lots of ideas. Any way (DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO)**

Annabeth 's POV: **(YAY!)**

Percy came in glaring at everyone, including me. People laughed and sicked at him. Travis and Connor still had the footage and we were just about to begin when some new half-bloods came in, I vaguely remembered their names as Jason, a son of Hermes, Alana a daughter of Poseidon who was only nice to Percy, Sunny a bubbly daughter of Apollo who had a crush on Nico, and Laura a girl with auburn hair and green eyes, another daughter of Apollo. Nico came in following the four, avoiding eye contact with Sunny. Nico had a crush on Sunny as well. We all thought how ironic it was that a son of Hades would have a crush on a girl named Sunny. They all sat down

"We heard Percy was almost turned into a slug by Artemis so we wanna join to see if we can actually make that happen." Nico explained. Alana glared at him.

'So since Percy did the last dare, he chooses who goes next." I explained to the new people. Since Chris had left for archery practise we had plenty of people to fill in his spot.

"That's right and I choose you Wise Girl." Percy looked at me with an evil grin. What was he planning? May as well find out.

"I choose dare then." I confidently explained. Well, I wasn't THAT confident.

"I dare you to hold on to a tarantula for the rest of the game." he looked very proud at the sight of me practically hyperventilating.

"But we don't even have a tarantula!" I reasoned in a high-pitched voice.

"Actually, we do." Percy nodded at Travis who took out a box with a tarantula inside. I whimpered at the sight of the ugly, furry creepy crawler.

"Don't worry they're not poisonous so if it bites you won't be poisoned just in pain." Clarisse said gleefully.

"Unless your chicken." Percy said raising one eyebrow at me.

"Fine, let me just get something." I ran out to my cabin. The Athena cabin has a spider kit, which included spray, gloves, exterminator number, huge tweezers, gasoline, and matches. I took the things I needed, and ran back the Poseidon cabin.

"I'm ready I said. Percy opened the box. I picked up the spider with the huge tweezers, holding the spray can in my gloves, I sprayed the huge creepy crawler. I practically drowned it in spray before it finally died. Then, using the tweezers, I held on to it.

"WHAT!?!" Percy yelled. "You can't just-"

"Actually, if you wanted me to hold onto a live tarantula you should have said so." I proudly explained.

"Oh man! How am I gonna explain this the Hecate cabin!" Travis complained. "I said I was borrowing their pet spider, not killing it."

"I guess you should have thought of that." I scolded. "Anyway, it's my turn." I looked around the filled cabin, choosing my target.

"Nico." I chose. He jumped in the air

"What'd I do!" he practically yelled.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him impatiently.

"Um, truth since no one seems to choose truth." He muttered.

"Do you have a crush on Sunny?" I asked. I don't know why I asked him that. I guess because when I had was younger and had a crush on Percy, I wish he knew that earlier.

"Umm, yeah, I do." Nico blushed. Sunny squealed, the bubbly person that she is, and ran over to Nico and kissed him on the cheek. Nico blushed even more. Sunny was practically glowing.

"Okay, would you love birds cool it." Travis complained

"I'm sorry but as one of the very few of us who do not have a girlfriend, stop complaining, your time will come. Eventually." Nico said. We all cracked up.

"Nico it's your turn." I gasped out.

"Travis, truth or dare." Nico asked.

"I'm bored so-" Katie glared at him. No dares she implied.

"Fine. Truth. Lousy tree hugger." Travis mumbled.

"What is the worst thing you did to your brother?" Nico asked.

"Umm, when Connor had a girlfriend she thought I was Connor and she kissed me. I never told him until now." Travis looked worried looking at Connor. He didn't have to worry, Connor and Katie were kissing.

"Ugh, get a room. I don't even feel guilty for kissing your girlfriend anymore." Travis mumbled. "Anyway my turn."

"Laura." He said suddenly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered her eyes glowing with anticipation, you and Jason have to come up with a prank that includes everyone at camp, except us, the witnesses."

"Sure. Jason you got any pranks in mind?" she asked Jason.

"Oh yeah!" Jason cheered. He took out a notebook that looked very weathered.

"Okay I have some ideas in mind." He looked through his notebook for ideas **(A.N I'm a big prankster myself so these idea come from my list of ideas to irritate my sister. I have over 100 ideas!)**

"How about we put whipped cream in everyone's shoes, open up everyone's pillows and add Whoopi cushions, change the Aphrodite's cabin shampoo with a mix of soy sauce, honey and chocolate sauce, rub honey onto the cabins floor, freeze everyone's clothes, take everyone's jeans and glue the flies down, when playing capture the flag cheer for the team against the team your on."

"That's a LOT of things to do." Laura exclaimed

"Well, I guess you guys ought to start, instead of jabbering away like monkeys." Alana glared at all of us, except Percy of course. Never Percy. If Percy weren't her half-brother, I'd think she had a crush on him.

'She's right tell us when your done." Travis looked gleeful.

**Will the two survive the pranks or will they get caught? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I know second chapter in one day! I hope I can finish this before I have to go. Anyway, Hi THIRD chapter in two days! More guest appearances including me! Sorry I hope I can add everyone in. Last time, Laura, daughter of Apollo and Jason Dixon, son of Hermes were dared to perform a set of dares on the whole camp. This chapter actually has a name!**

**The Six Dares: the worst set of labours to since Heracles 12 labours!**

Jason's POV:

Okay, Laura and I left the cabin to head to the camp store. I stole three canisters of whipped cream, four bottles of honey, two bottles of chocolate sauce and a bottle of soy sauce. The Hermes cabin already had a lifetime supply of Whoopi cushions. On the way out, I stole a bowl for the faux shampoo. Laura and I had to take care of the whipped cream in the shoes first. We ran to the Hermes cabin first. Luckily no one was inside. We were able to plant the whipped cream easily. The Apollo cabin and Athena cabin followed suite. When we got to the Aphrodite cabin, we spotted our first problem; almost all their shoes were open. I looked at Laura for an answer.

"We'll just have to take care of the rest of the shoes. You take the shoes, I'll switch the shampoo." She grabbed the soy sauce, honey and chocolate sauce. The finishing effect was a realistic sludge that looked like shampoo. Sadly, the Aphrodite cabin washed their hair so much we used up three bottles of supplies. We snuck off the complete the rest of the cabins, rubbing honey onto the floor as we went. But as we ended up in the Hecate cabin someone was there.

"What are you guys doing?" Zoe thundered **(A.N: HI IT'S ME)** Laura and I tried to run away but the door slammed shut. Vines shot out from the cracks in the ground and held us in place. Styx! All Hecate children were specialised in a branch of magic, which left them with an ability where they didn't have to cast a spell. One daughter of Hecate had X-ray vision, another had super-speed. Zoe had control over the elements but she couldn't do much with her abilities. It was sort of like being a Hermes kid with superpowers. She was Jack of Trades, master of none. It was probably hard for her to concentrate right now.

"Were pranking the camp." I explained. The vines snapped back through the cracks.

"Oh if that's it then. But don't touch my cabin or you'll find your self in a tree." She threatened. Hey! That gave me an idea.

"Zoe? Can you freeze things?" I asked. Please say yes!

"Well, if something's wet or I make it wet I can sometimes combine the elements to create ice. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Can you help us prank the camp and freeze everyone's clothes?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Sure why not. Archery class is boring. All I have to do is control the arrow to go where I want it to go. It's so easy." She clapped her hands and grabbed a hair tie to tie up her curly red hair. Her eyes glowed green with excitement. All together Laura, Zoe and I made our way to the Aphrodite cabin. Someone was in side. Alexa, I think her name was, was starting to apply lip liner and eyeliner.

"We have to do it NOW!" Laura complained "But she's still inside."

"Wait. Laura can you do something." I asked her. Desperet times call for despret measures.

"What is it?" she asked

"Can you go inside and ask for a makeover. It's the only thing that'll keep her destracted long enough.

"Fine. But you owe me." Laura gave me a death stare. With her grey eyes she reminded me of Annabeth the time I put a fake spider on her laptop. It scared me to Hades. Laura was usually so happy I didn't know she even had a death stare. She flicked her long auburn hair in my face. She walked in, asked for a makeover and grabbed placed in a chair and instantly Alexa had taken out her eyeliner.

I turned to Zoe, she was focusing hard, moving her hands for extra power. The drawer slowly opened, and frost started gathering, building into blankets of snow. The drawer shut. After doing this for three other drawers. We finished the rest of the cabins. But after finishing the Hades cabin we were stopped by Jon, he had messy black hair pale skin and black eyes, your typical son of Hades. He stoped us with a glare on his face.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" he demanded.

"Spring cleaning?" Zoe attempted with a weak smile. She looked at me with a huge "Run" look in her eyes. I started running but Jon grabbed me. Zoe concentrated really hard (A.N: Now you can tell that this is a fiction novel because me, concentrating hard, please) and a vine sprouted from the ground wrapping him up and dragging him behind a cabin.

"Don't worry. The vines will break eventually." Zoe told Jon.

"Eventually?" he croaked.

"Okay, three hours. Bye!" She stuffed a gag into his mouth. We ran off towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Were done!" I exclaimed. I may be a son of Hermes but that was a lot of pranks. Zoe blushed at the sight of Travis. **(A.N: Sorry. Travis is awesome! He's a prankster. That's awesome in my book!)**

"What's with the witness?" Connor demanded.

"Zoe helped us out with the pranks." I explained.

"So you switched Laura for Zoe." Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Nah, she's having a makeover. Distraction. You know." Travis and Connor both "Aaa" -ed.

"Well that was quicker than we thought, how'd you freeze all those clothes so quick?" Annabeth asked.

"Zoe. She used her freaky witch powers." I explained Zoe whacked me so hard I flew into the wall. See all Hecate girls hate being called witch and if you call them freaky, you ought to start writing your will. Well, if you call any girl a witch they'll get mad. Sadly, if you have a bunch of mad girls with super powers, things turn deadly. I soon found out.

Percy's POV:

The door to my cabin blew open. A bunch of very, very pissed of girls were out side. Jason gulped. The Hecate counsellor Bellatrix Astor, was the person who blew open the door. She had complete control of her telekinetic abilities.

"WHO!!!" she demanded looking very, very scary. We all pointed at Jason as if on cue. Jason was yanked in midair and looked at Bellatrix with a scared look on his face. The Hecate girls stormed out of the cabin with Jason floating ten feet in the air.

"He'll be okay right?" said a voice outside. Laura was back, looking very pretty, but she had too much makeup on.

"Yeah, we Hecate girls torture our victims, we don't kill them." Zoe waved her hand as if to say "he'll be fine" but her words didn't exactly calm us. I looked at the clock on the windowsill. It was 7:18!

"Guys! Dinners in two minutes! Bye!" everyone sighed.

"This has been one dangerous day." Katie sighed.

'Yeah." Connor agreed. "Let's do it again!" everyone cheered.

"Tommorw then?' I asked. "Meet me in my cabin."

"Better yet, why not mine." A voice said from the door. It was…

**Sorry, Guys I'll be back next week 'cus I'm grounded for pranking my sister. Don't worry, I'll sneak on some way!**

**BYE!!! More new characters next chapter!**


End file.
